warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Priest of Ulric
}} Warrior Priests of Ulric, also known as Wolf Priests, were mighty zealots of the Ulrican Faith. Blessed by the feral god himself, they take to the battlefield to spread the gospel of Ulric while spilling the blood of any enemies who would dare to oppose them. Overview In provinces such as Middenland and Nordland Ulric was worshipped above even Sigmar, for he was a god that represented the rugged north and worshipped by the mortal Sigmar himself. In the North of the Empire life is harsh; the winters are freezing, the soil is poor and the forests crawl with Goblins and Beastmen. Ulric is the states patron because he is as harsh as the land itself, and the strength and independence he expects his from his followers hardens the people to the austerity of their existence. Ulric's Warrior Priests reflect this quality. All Clerics of Ulric are ferocious fighters, for entry into the cult of Ulric is forbidden to those who are weak. This is because Ulric is a warrior first and foremost, expecting his followers to meet problems head on and by force of arms whenever possible. In battle the Priests of Ulric are the embodiment of their god, swinging their axes and swords and crying oaths to their enemies with the ferocity of the Wolf God himself. The fighters around them are filled with courage, and the faith and strength of the Warriors of Ulric is indomitable. The Priests could be empowered with the divine fury of their god, calling upon the chill of winter or entering a furious rage to slaughter their enemies. Miracles Ulrican Petty Magic Some factions of the Cult of Ulric teach the following blessings. *'Blessing of the Blood-hand': Your furious prayers incite a berserker rage in another character. *'Blessing of Ulric': Your harsh words and roared prayer bless a character with Ulric’s savagery. Divine Lore of Ulric The cult of Ulric practises different rites according to where the warrior priest is from. In the northern reaches of the Empire, most Ulrican temples teach prayers that focus upon their deity’s winter aspects (Ulric, Snow King). Farther south, including most of Middenland, the temples still practice rituals revolving around winter, but they also learn prayers spoken during war (Ulric, White Wolf ). Lastly, some far-flung temples, including many ideologically on the fringes of the Cult, focus solely on Ulric’s wild patronage of war, and include some of the cult’s most fearsome warriors (Ulric Blood-Hand). *'Battle Fury': Ulric’s spirit fills you and your bloodlust is unleashed. *'Crush the Weak': Reciting the vitriolic prayer fills you with Ulric’s scorn for the weak and cowardly. *'Frost's Bite': You pray to Ulric to freeze your enemy’s body and blood. *'Heart of the Wolf': Your allies are inspired with the martial spirit of Ulric. *'Hoarfrost Thews': Your prayers send ripples of chill through your body, and frost forms on your flesh. You are immune to exposure caused by freezing conditions. This spell may only be attempted once per day. *'Howl of the Wolf': You howl like one of Ulric’s wolves and instil your allies with a lust for battle. *'Ice Storm': You summon up a fierce storm of lashing ice anywhere within range to decimate your foes. *'Ulric's Gift': Your touch and blessing awakens the slumbering berserker in one ally. *'Unbridled Rage': You roar dedications to the God of War, and those already under his sway respond. *'The Snow King's Decree': Ulric’s hatred for the weak, the cowardly, and the dishonourable drips from the scornful words of your bellowed prayer. Silvery, freezing fire erupts about one target within range. *'Wild Pack': You howl forth your angry prayers to Ulric, and your allies bristle with barely restrained violence. Gallery Wolf_priest.jpg|Mordheim: City of the Damned Miniatures Warrior Priest of Ulric.jpg|Storm of Chaos (On Mounted and On Foot) Sources * : White Dwarf UK #279 (March 2002) * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation 109, 202 * : Mordheim: City of the Damned Category:Anointed Category:Cult of Ulric Category:Empire Military Category:Warrior Priests of Ulric Category:P Category:U Category:W